


Low Simmer

by minato34n



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Prompts 2020, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fanart, M/M, post-episode: s21e11, so much to complain about, sonny talks too much, third date, this was supposed to be short and sweet dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minato34n/pseuds/minato34n
Summary: Barba was not there on Carisi's first trial but he was.or: a drawn-out chopping session with some good measure whining from the baby lawyer and the boyfriend (not quite) is supportive af.Same universe with (can read as a sequel of) Continuity, as it turns out...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	Low Simmer

**Author's Note:**

> Love prompt: Third date / Weird prompt: Clelery (which I don’t eat lol)
> 
> Um, I still can't believe they dropped Barba at the first second of the episode VIA SKYPE????? Anyways, sorry about the non-barbaed Barba here I-em... ;-)  
> Jokes aside, I really hope Raf was there for Sonny's first trial he would've been so proud.
> 
> Happy Valentine, Eat a ton of chocolate, Happy February 29th

*Will also be cross-posted to tumblr: [lemonyyellowboi](https://lemonyyellowboi.tumblr.com/) , recommend to read there if you are using mobile phones

end.

**Author's Note:**

> I know how to make bolognese, I skipped some steps here, Italians don't @ me.


End file.
